


Custom-Fit

by Coydiac



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Gag, Helpless, Leather, Romance, Stripped, Struggling, Submission, bound and gagged, restrained, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coydiac/pseuds/Coydiac
Summary: Astrid asks Hiccup to make leather restraints for her so she can live out her sexual fantasies - and gets herself in way over her head, ending up helpless in a tight leather prison at at Hiccup's mercy.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains consensual bondage/BDSM and suggestive/sexual elements. Read at your own interest. All characters are over 18.
> 
> Timeframe: Mid RTTE, Astrid/Hiccup 20 years old.

It was two weeks after she was captured and Astrid still couldn’t get the feeling out of her head.

Dragon hunters had managed to catch her when she was off guard on a flight, far from Berk, separating her from an angry Stormfly and bringing her aboard their ship. She was trussed up in tight leather straps and tossed in the cargo hold while they continued their hunt. At first she had found herself angry at her situation, but as time passed she had been slowly turned on by the sheer helplessness she had felt.

The leather straps around her had been firm and had held her wrists and ankles together in a tight hogtie, preventing her from doing anything else then wobble from side on the rough wooden deck in her riding outfit. Her mouth had been stuffed with cloth, making her unable to yell for help. The feeling of no control, of no power at all over her situation had begun to turn into a warm feeling inside of her. The tight straps became more so, and the feelings only continued to increase in intensity. Astrid had never felt that level of desire within herself before, and on the third day she found herself actively enjoying the feelings of the leather bindings around her limbs. At one point she had tried to make the hogtie even tighter.

It had been a long three days before the other Riders had found her and broken her out. She was glad to have been rescued, and the weeks had passed without further incident, but that feeling still remained. The idea of being helpless, of secure leather surrounding her body and keeping her prisoner made a low fire burn inside of her, and the fire could not be put out no matter what she did. Training, flying, and working did nothing to help her. As more time went by she found she could not stop thinking about the feeling of the smooth material against her skin.

Astrid groaned and pulled her axe out of the tree before her. Even deep in the forest with no one around it was still on her mind. Training had helped for a while to distract her but the quiet want within her was back with a vengeance. No matter what she did, her thoughts always strayed back to leather restraints.

She turned around, surveying the damaged trees near her in the morning light after she had practiced on them for the better part of an hour. There was always room to improve, and she felt her accuracy at throwing her double-headed axe was getting a bit sloppy.

Her hand shifted down the leather-bound grip of the axe as she prepared to throw it again, the smooth material with rough edges sending a shiver up her arm as it passed over her palm. It felt just like the straps that had held her wrists together…

“Aaauugh!” Astrid shouted in annoyance, swinging the weapon wildly. She breathed in quiet anger at herself before sighing. She slung the weapon over her shoulder and turned from the clearing she was in with a frown. “I can’t stop thinking about it!”

She idly looked back to the direction of Berk’s village. She needed to get her mind of that feeling one way or another. Maybe Hiccup was up for a flight? Her dork of a boyfriend was good at distracting her from things. With a determined nod she agreed on her course of action and set off at a jog, heading for the one place Hiccup would be in the afternoon if not flying: the forge. She shoved her fantasies out her mind as best she could and pushed on.

She passed through the forest quickly, the trees thinning out and revealing the growing village of Berk at a bright late morning, dragons gently flying above it while the ground below bustled with Viking activity. She entered without hesitation, slowing her pace to a casual walk as she strode past the busy villagers around her, dragons mixed in. She had long since gotten used to the sights of humans and dragons living together and was now only annoyed she had to dodge more obstacles on the way to her destination. 

She made it to the forge before too long, finding the ramshackle building occupied as usual. Gobber was pounding away at a bent scrap of metal on his anvil, completely focused on his work. She quietly slipped past him, carefully walking through the piles of materials, tools and weapons before seeing the torn flap that marked the back of the building where the hidden workshop was. She brushed through it without a second thought, coming into the darker back room. Thick wooden pillars held up the plank ceiling from all four corners, part of the building’s main supports. The thin timber walls kept in the warmth and gave their occupant a cozy place to work for hours. She had spent more time in this room than she cared to admit.

Hiccup was there as predicted, sitting at his work desk on a bent stool and facing away from her. His head turned as she entered, a happy smile coming to his face. “Hi Astrid!” He greeted, offering her a wave. “I thought you would be training for a few more hours at least. Did you lose the throwing knives again?”

Astrid’s frown deepened at the question. “That was one time. One mistake. Can you please let it go already?”

“Ha, never!” he replied with a snarky grin. “The Great Astrid Hofferson makes mistakes too, I need all the reminders I can get! Anyway, what can I do for you, milady?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go for a flight right now?” she asked confidently, hoping she could pull him away from whatever he was doing. “I could use the fresh air.”

Hiccup pondered for a moment before shaking his head. “Sorry Astrid, but I need to finish this today to stay on schedule,” he said and pointed at his desk. “I don’t want to fall behind when Gobber likes to throw surprise busy work at me.”

Astrid walked forward to look over his shoulder. Resting on the desk in front of him was a patched leather sleeve from his armor, the brown material mid-stitch in a damaged spot from the swipe of a sword during Astrid’s rescue from the hunters. It appeared she had interrupted him while he was repairing it.

She looked back at him opened her mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment, but her eyes strayed back to the leather. It looked to be far smoother than the old straps around her axe, and she knew it was from firsthand experience touching it when Hiccup wore it. He did like to comment on how comfortable it was. And it certainly looked good on him, as tight as he liked to wear it.

Tight.

Astrid stared at the pieces of leather, the warm feeling from before rising back up uncontrollably. A thought crossed her mind, of that same leather pulled off the desk and wrapped around her, tightly. Keeping her from moving, restraining her against herself. She kept her eyes on the desk for far too long, not noticing as Hiccup called her name. 

“Astrid?” he called louder, shaking her out of her stupor. She took a step back, the low fire within her having grown larger in the few seconds it took to stare at the material before her. She shook her head quickly and turned to Hiccup. “Sorry, I was thinking about something.”

Hiccup frowned but nodded. “Anyway, I was saying I have to stitch this back up and then make some new straps for the wings.”

The mention of straps made her heart jump slightly. She fought it down and smiled for him to go on.

“The old ones weren’t strong enough in my opinion – I’m going to use thicker leather this time, and then make the mounts waaaaay tighter. I don’t want them to move at all.”

Astrid grit her teeth as every word seemed to make the fire brighter within her. The words shot through her head, giving her inappropriate imagery of the straps tightening down into her own skin. She tried to fight the ideas sifting through her mind, her hands gripping the sides of her skirt with white knuckles.

“And the dagger sheath is too loose as well. I need to make better buckles for it so the straps stay completely secure, no matter how hard you pull at them. The goal is to make it so secure that you can fight against it for hours and it won’t budge.”

The imagery of said leather around her own body kept coming, and Astrid crossed her legs in discomfort as the heat began to spread. She so desperately wanted him to shut up, while another side of her that was growing stronger by the second wanted him to never stop. The fire grew brighter and brighter, and beads of sweat started to form on her skin.

“Lastly I need to work on my saddle. The leather is getting rough and it rubs uncomfortably against me and Toothless when we ride, and we can’t do anything about it when w-“

Astrid wanted to scream. She jumped forward and clamped her hand over his mouth, her crimson-red face a breath away from his surprised one. She panted quietly, warm sweat slipping down her face. “Please, please shut up,” she asked in an almost begging tone.

Hiccup stared at her in worry, and gently removed her hand. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m… fine,” she managed to get out, eyes wandering to the desk behind him. The smooth leather was an arm’s reach away from her fingers. Oh, Odin help her.

“Is something wrong? I can help, you know that,” he asked with a warm smile.  
Astrid kept staring at the leather armor behind him, handcrafted by Hiccup. He was the blacksmith’s apprentice and was the best metalworker she knew, plus he was very skilled with leather. She could almost imagine him making certain things just for her…

Her face became two shades redder as the idea came into her mind. Hiccup, making custom bindings just for her. Leather contouring to her curves, wrapping around them just perfectly. Him putting them on her, and tightening them more and more and more-

Astrid snarled and spun around, walking over to the room’s wall and slamming her head against it. She couldn’t get the damn thoughts out her damned head!

Hiccup remained quiet, looking at her in worry from his stool. The genuine care on his face made her relax her tense muscles. If she kept this up he would probably think she had gone insane.

Her eyes darted to back to the desk. The last idea was still fresh in her head, and the more she thought about it the more appealing it sounded. The rational part of her spoke up. It had been weeks and the feeling of desire for being bound in leather had only increased. She wasn’t going to be able to escape it at this rate. Maybe she could fight back against it in another way. 

The realization came to her fully. If she gave into it somewhat, tied herself up with leather for a while, maybe her body would be satisfied for some time. Enough to give her some breathing room. She slowly accepted the idea the more she thought about it, letting out a frustrated breath. Maybe she just needed give into it for a little while.

“Sorry. I have a lot on my mind,” she offered to her boyfriend with an apologetic glance.

“I… can tell,” he replied cautiously.

“Could…” she bit her lip in nervousness, the feeling rare for her. “Could I borrow some leather straps from you? Ones that can tighten down?”

Hiccup’s face brightened, happy to be of use. “Of course! I have some spares around here from the saddles, and the old straps from the wings I mentioned. Depending on what you need them for, I can also cut some new ones. We can get the exact size you need, and make sure they are just tight enough.”

Oh gods, he needed to shut up. “Whatever you can spare, I can work with,” she replied, trying to keep her voice level. Please don’t ask more…

“What are you doing with them?” He asked. “You know me, I’m happy to help on whatever project you’re working on.”

Astrid opened her mouth, her normal confidence long gone. She didn’t know what to say anymore. She felt hot to the touch and almost sticky, and desire burned inside of her. This was getting really bad. She tried to respond but didn’t know what to say, anything she said would only make him ask more questions.

She stared at his gentle eyes even as her skin got hotter and hotter from both discomfort and leather cravings. She wanted to get out of her tunic and skirt now more than ever before in her life. She knew he wanted to help, but she wanted to do this herself! She didn’t want to make this any more awkward than it was already!

Astrid suddenly realized a flaw in her plan. Getting the straps to truly bind her would be extremely difficult, and even if she did succeed, she risked getting trapped in them.

She needed help. Oh gods, she needed help to do it.

Astrid’s face grew hotter and hotter, the warm air in the forge becoming unbearable. Her willpower slipped away quickly.

“I want to be tied up in leather!” She almost shouted, her face redder than ever before.

Pure humiliation and embarrassment shot through her as the words left her mouth. Hiccup seemed surprised as well, eyebrows raising. He stood up from the stool and slowly walked over to her. 

“You… want to be restrained? In leather? Willingly?” he asked, voice seeming more confused than judgmental.

“Oh Hel, Hiccup!” she shouted angrily, grabbing his shoulders and starting to shamefully vent her frustration. “I can’t stop thinking about it! Every hour of every day! Ever since the hunters tied me up on their ship I can’t get it out of my head! All I can think about is being tied in leather, struggling and… and helpless, and unable to get out of it no matter how hard I try! It won’t stop turning me on! The only way I think I can get this to stop is to just give into it!”

She breathed heavily after her outburst, partly glad to have gotten it out. It was Hiccup’s turn to be red though, as his freckled face had darkened with the color during her yelling. Astrid wasn’t sure what he would say next, but she knew it would probably be super awkward for both of them. Why did she even-

“I can help with that,” he said quietly.

Astrid paused her stressed-out breathing and cocked her head to the side. “Wait, what? Really?”

“Of c-course!” he replied, pushing her hands off of his shoulders with a dorky smile. “I’m happy to help!”

“Just like that?” she asked disbelievingly. “Your girlfriend asked you to help tie her up because leather won’t stop turning her on, and you want to help?” Gods, that felt weird to say. This was a hel of a day.

“Sure,” Hiccup smiled, seeming much less phased about the subject than her. “Right now?”

Astrid’s heart sped up at the question. Now? In the middle of the day? In the back of the forge, so close to Gobber and rest of the village? The idea was both frightening and yet seemed to turn her on even more. She got control of herself and shook her head. “Not now, no,” She thought embarrassedly for a moment. “But later? Can we – maybe - use those straps from your suit’s wings?”

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. “Those are too short. And the ones for the saddles are way too long. I probably need to cut some new ones just for you.”

Custom-fitted bindings? The thought was only adding to the fire within her. She could have them tailored to fit her body perfectly, to push against her skin in all the right ways. She shivered in anticipation even as her body continued to burn.

“Do you…” Hiccup started, “Want anything else other than straps?”

Astrid paused uncomfortably and looked at the ground. She wasn’t sure how far she should take this, it was already extremely awkward. But the feelings of desire still twisted inside of her, and she wanted to deal with them. She had come this far, why stop now? “Can you make a gag? A big one that keeps me from talking… and that I can’t get out of my mouth?” Asking the question made her face blaze in mortification.

Hiccup nodded. “S-sure, I can do that. What else?”

Ideas started to shoot through her head, all of the scattered daydreams from the last two weeks coming to mind. If she was going to do this she might as well go all in. “Can you make a leather sleeve-thing for my arms so that I can’t move them? Or use my hands at all? I don’t want to be able to escape, no matter what.”

Hiccup nodded again, walking back over to the desk and grabbing a charcoal pencil and a scrap of paper. “Doable. What else?”

Oh gods, she was getting excited. Even as embarrassing as this was, she got to choose exactly what she was going to be bound in and it thrilled her, pushing genuine excitement through her body. She wanted to be as helpless as possible, completely at the mercy of Hiccup. The idea of him being involved was only fanning the fires within her.

“I want more than just straps!” she exclaimed eagerly, gesturing to her body. The idea of having more leather in contact with her skin made her toes curl with glee. “Could you make a whole leather outfit? Super tight everywhere, so it presses into me?”

“That would, uh, be pretty simple to do, I’d just make it a size or two too small for you,” Hiccup replied. “How would it fit over your clothes though?”

Astrid shivered again, thrills and her confidence racing back through her. “Who said anything about wearing clothes?”

Hiccup’s eyebrows show up at this, and their gazes locked on each other. Astrid held it firmly, trying to convey her trust of him and just how much this was turning her on at the same time. Clothes would only get in the way, right?

“A-alright,” he stuttered. “No clothes. That will make measuring this easier, I guess. Any other requests?”

Astrid thought carefully about all her ideas, but none of them were coming close to the excitement of a custom-made leather prison for her. “That’s all I have,” she offered. “Just make it extremely tight, helpless, and… and maybe even embarrassing to be in. But it really needs to be so secure that I can’t get out by myself, no matter how hard I try.”

Hiccup wrote it all down on the scrap of paper, and she could see his mind already conjuring up new ideas for making it work. She stood there impatiently for all of a few seconds before speaking again. 

“How long will it take? To make it?”

He glanced at her before looking back down at his planning. “Probably by the end of the week, I can push things to the side but it wi-”

“Hiccup,” she half-whined, half-growled. She was barely making it through the day as it was. A week would make her start crying, if not go insane.

“Alright!” He grinned bashfully. I’ll shelve everything I have going on. I can cut the leather from our stores tonight and trim and stitch it together it tomorrow. Belts will take me some extra time to forge the fittings for. All in all I should have it put together by late tomorrow night.”

Astrid smiled genuinely. She could wait that long. Probably. “Then it’s a date tomorrow? Back here, after everyone is asleep? You’ll have it all ready?”

“I should,” Hiccup responded, looking up from the notes. “I’m gonna need some measurements though if I’m gonna get this right the first time.”

“Measurements?” Astrid asked curiously. His pointed look down the length of her body made her blush. “Oh, right. Yeah. I guess you need those. Should I…”

“You want it to fit perfectly and be tight, right? If you’re gonna be n-naked tomorrow I need to have as accurate numbers as possible for sizes. So I guess you should, um, take off your clothes.”

Astrid blushed harder. She was already feeling awkward enough about the next day. She hesitated to do so, before reminding herself that if she wanted the leather to fit tightly on her she needed to play along. With a bashful smile she unslung her axe and leaned it against the wall. 

She glanced back at the door to the forge, and satisfied no one was coming in, reached down and lifted her tunic. She pulled it over her head shoulder pads and all, revealing a thin cloth wrap to hold her breasts against her chest. Her bare stomach felt exposed considering she always had it covered, and she felt abnormal to be around someone else without the tunic on. Hiccup looked at her with his full attention, and Astrid looked away as she kicked off her fur boots to the side of the room. She slid her skirt down past her hips and stepped out of it, leaving her in just her blue leggings and undergarments.

“Do I need to keep going?” she asked bashfully, thoroughly embarrassed but enjoying the fact that Hiccup felt very much the same, judging by his red face.

“Y-yes, you do,” he stuttered.

She continued stripping, pulling the cloth leggings off and tossing them into the pile with her skirt and tunic. Now standing in the middle of the room with bare feet and thin cloth covering her remaining skin, the true awkwardness of the situation started to hit her. She shoved it down with her excitement and kept going. Astrid carefully untied the back of the cloth around her chest, the compressing knot loosening and releasing her breasts outwards. She threw it to the side and watched Hiccups eyes move to her chest, glistening with sweat from the last several minutes of intimacy and internal feelings. He had never seen the full size of her bust since she always cinched it down with bindings. She couldn’t help but smile with pride as her generous breasts, now almost double in size, hung out for display. Her perky nipples were now presented to him, large and hard from the ongoing sensual tension of the situation.

Astrid moved her hands to her underwear, slipping the comfortable cloth down her wide hips slowly, coming off her round ass before bringing them off her ankles and carefully dropping her into the other clothes. Her smooth crotch sloping downward to a narrow gap between her thighs was now clear as day, showcasing her most private parts openly. She was very internally flustered at revealing herself completely to him but tried to keep her mind on the prize. He would have seen it all eventually. She stood confidently before Hiccup, crossing her arms below her breasts, well aware that the action made them stick out further. “So, measurements?”

Hiccup shoved his mouth closed and fought to bring his eyes back upwards. “Yes! Yup! Right away!” He turned back to his desk and fumbled around in the drawer before pulling out a thin strip of leather, marked with evenly spaced perpendicular gashes for measurement. He came back over to her and stopped in front of her, clearly feeling as out of place as she did standing naked in the forge. “Can I…”

Astrid nodded, uncrossing her arms and letting them hang at her sides.

Hiccup quickly went to work, starting with her feet and beginning to take a series of measurements for just about everything. He worked upwards from her legs and wrapped around her thighs, raising an eyebrow at the size before refocusing. He moved to her rear and wrapped the strip around her hips.

Astrid let him work without a word, burning red from her face down to her chest. His hands ghosting over her thighs and ass made her body shiver with delight, and as he gently cupped her rear while measuring she fought to keep in a gasp. Astrid felt the strip of leather move across her skin as he measured every side of it. She wasn’t able to stop a gasp as the strip slid between her legs and pressed against her crotch. She looked down, prepared to comment, but found her boyfriend carefully taking notes. He let the strip fall before sliding it upwards to her waist. He wrote down each number quickly as he went, slowly compiling a complex list of digits.

His measurements finally made their way to her chest. He found the length around her torso above and below her breasts, and then wrapped around her shoulders and neck. The small strip pulled tightly around her thin neck made her close her eyes and grit her teeth to restrain a moan. Hiccup paused for a second and seemed to take down an additional note, and Astrid was too busy to say anything about it.

He moved down to her arms which caused her some disappointment, getting the width of her biceps, elbows and forearms, and then measuring her hands in several different ways. He came back to her breasts quickly, gently taking his time to accurately place his tool. She closed her eyes and didn’t complain as his hands gently stroked across their smooth skin, winding around each one on all sides and ghosting over the tips. He seemed to get what he needed eventually, though she certainly noticed it took far longer than the rest of her body, not that she was complaining.

She let out a sputter of surprise and opened her eyes as the measuring strip was suddenly on her face. He measured her head and face carefully, running the strip under her jaw, over her nose and around the back of her head, and then in several other ways. He finally let the tool fall off of her skin and wrote down the last numbers. Astrid let out a silent sigh of disappointment that the moment had to end.

“How big do you want the gag to be?” Hiccup asked suddenly, looking thoughtfully at his paper.

Astrid was caught-flat footed at the unexpected question. She was no expert on gags. “Um, I guess as big as it can go?”

Hiccup looked up, mind clearly at work. “Do you want it to stop you from talking, or just make your words impossible to understand, or…”

The question made her body suddenly very warm between her legs. Her impending helplessness being discussed so casually was so hot. “Whatever you think is best,” she answered stiffly.

He nodded and used one hand to gently grab her chin and lower her mouth open. Astrid helped as best she could, opening her jaw as wide as possible. Hiccup used his other hand to bring the measuring strip up to her face and looked at her lips and mouth carefully, mumbling numbers to himself. He released her after a few seconds and added the numbers to his sheet. “I think that is everything I need,” he said, turning back to the desk.

Astrid let out a breath of mixed relief and exhilaration. Showing herself like that was a very new experience. She glanced at her clothes near her feet and then back at her boyfriend, before grinning devilishly.

She silently walked up behind him and hugged him, pressing her bare breasts into his back, knowing he felt her skin through the coarse fabric of his tunic. “Are you sure you have everything?” she asked suggestively and rubbed the front of his chest. 

She grinned wide as she felt him shudder in her arms. “T-that’s a-all I need for now,” he managed to reply.

Astrid released him and turned back to her clothes, redressing quickly and well aware that Hiccup was watching everything she did from the corner of his eye. She returned herself to normal dress and straightened everything out, slinging her axe back over her shoulder and walking back up to her boyfriend. 

“Tomorrow night?” she asked expectantly.

“Sure thing,” he replied, snark creeping back into his tone. “If you can even last that long.”

Astrid frowned and pushed forward, shoving her lips against his. He tensed and then relaxed, wrapping his arms around her as they kissed. She deepened it and pushed him back against the desk, savoring the moment before releasing him with a loud pop.

“Thanks, Hiccup,” She stated quietly as she turned to leave. “You really are the best.”


	2. Chapter 2

When she had left the forge the day before, she had thought that she would be able to handle the wait. It was just over a single day before she could experience everything her body wanted all at once. However, the short period had quickly turned into pure torture.

The following day, every single piece of leather around her throughout the day stoked the desire within her. Every tool in use around her, every leather-wrapped weapon she passed, even Stormfly’s saddle made her suffer. She had been forced to go without her morning flight after the mere smell of the rough material beneath her legs turned her to jelly. She had tried as hard as she could to get her mind off of the coming night, even for just a while, but was ultimately unsuccessful.

She had decided to spend the rest of her the wait in the forest, practicing with her axe in her designated training clearing. Even as the sun began to set and she was only hours away she couldn’t resist the pure excitement running through her body for what as to come. Her mind would wander and would start picturing the incredible things Hiccup could create, all to bind her body. She had to fight it down so much, that at one point she had to return her axe home in case she tore off the leather handle wrap just to feel it against her skin.

Now she waited beneath a tree, sitting against it with her body sweating from both the earlier training and her own internal desire. She could do it.  
______________________________

When darkness finally came and the dragons and Vikings alike settled down for the night, Astrid was ready. She crept out of the edge of the woods, undergarments in hand. She had made sure to quickly bathe in the nearest river to wash off after a day of training and work and had not bothered to put her underwear and bindings back on – they weren’t going to be on for much longer anyways.

She carefully walked through the quiet village, making sure to avoid the main paths in case of being seen. She didn’t have much to hide but still felt extremely exposed, between the garments in her hand and what she was heading to the forge to do.

Astrid finally reached the forge. The front of it was dark as expected, with Gobber having gone home hours ago. Orange embers were still visible within the central furnace however, likely kept alive by the building’s other occupant.

Heart pounding with excitement, Astrid ducked across the path between buildings and entered the dark overhang of the blacksmith’s shop. She again waded through piles of materials and weapons before reaching the cloth flap separating the building. Light shone out from under the thick material. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her way through and into the backroom once more.

The room was well lit from the light of the forge and a candle upon Hiccup’s desk. The chief’s son himself was working at a table to the far side, adjusting what she knew was likely her impending confinement, custom-designed to fit her body. Heart loudly beating in her chest, Astrid cleared her throat.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder and grinned, excitement clear on his face as well. “You’re early, milady. Impatient much?”

Astrid walked into the room properly, gently placing her undergarments down onto Hiccup’s desk. “Is it done or not?” she asked restlessly.

“Its ready. Are you?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Astrid smirked widely. “More than you can imagine. Can we start now?”

Hiccup nodded and turned away to stand in front of her. “Take off everything you’re wearing – everything was sized exactly for your body, and then a little tighter after that like you asked. There isn’t any breathing room.”

Anticipation burned in her as she immediately pulled her tunic and skirt off and tossed them to the side, her boots and leggings following quickly. She made the addition of taking off her Kransen this time, the symbolic hairband would only get in the way after all. Hiccup backed up in surprise as she finished practically tearing off her outfit and then stared at him impatiently. “I’m ready!”

He seemed to want to comment on her lack of underwear but smartly kept his mouth shut, glancing to the table in the corner. “Are you sure you want to start with this, Astrid?” he asked in a serious tone. “The bindings I made are pretty serious stuff. Suffocating tight, actually. They’ll be really hard to get on and off.”

Astrid hesitated at the question, taking a moment to think. She recalled the burning within her for days, the non-stop fantasies, how she just yearned to satisfy what she craved. There was no question that she wanted this. “Let’s do it. Strap me up as tight as you can, dragon boy,” she confirmed confidently.

Hiccup smiled in a devious way that was unlike him. “Oh, I will. You want tight and helpless, you’ll get it.”

Leaving her with the thrills those words sent down her spine, he turned back to walk over to the table, picking up two separate long pieces of stitched leather and returning back to her. “We’re gonna work from the bottom up to get you into everything. First we need to put these on you.”

Astrid looked down into his hands with excitement. He held what appeared to be long leather leggings, except they had belts wrapped around them at several places and the bottom looked to be a type of small boot with a small iron bottom, with a long iron pole protruding down from the heel. The boot itself was also angled straight down, which made no sense.

“You’ll see,” Hiccup told her as he grabbed the crooked stool and pushed it behind her, then handed her one legging. “Put them on.”

Curiously, Astrid sat down on the stool and pulled her right leg up, slipping her foot into the top of the legging, pulling the leather material upwards. She found resistance quickly, feeling that the leather sleeve was purposely a size too small like she asked. Smiling in excitement, she forced her leg further into it until she hit the very narrow gap for her ankle. With a huff of effort, she managed to shove her foot through the small gap and into the slightly less small boot, which was made of firmer leather that was much harder to bend. Her foot stayed straight as she pushed it downwards, frowning as she was forced to strain to keep her foot bent downwards, almost as if the was standing on the very tips of her toes. Her toes met the soft leather of the bottom and her foot shoved into place, locked in the firm hold of the boot-like ballet heel. It was sized perfectly for her foot.

She pulled the rest of the cramped legging upwards, forcing it to slide past her knee and up to her upper thigh, just below her crotch. It pulled tight, firmly and completely gripping her right leg in an airtight leather hold. Even just the one leg being treated like that was already flaming the warmth inside her brightly. Odin, if she was already this turned on she wouldn’t make it to the end without melting. She noticed that one strap hung off the side of her thigh, angled upwards. She was excited to find out what would do.

Astrid took the other legging from Hiccup’s outstretched hands and repeated the process with the opposite leg, taking the same amount of time and effort to get it fully on. The other foot was also pressed downward uncomfortably. Once it was on she took a moment to look down at the tight boots her feet were compressed in. The metal poles were built into the iron heels of the boots, stretching down to end next to the toes. They were just boots with insanely tall heels, forcing her feet to be bent fully downwards at all times.

Puzzled, Astrid turned to Hiccup. “What are these for?”

He smiled. “Stand up and see.”

Slightly worried yet excited from his reply, she pushed herself carefully upwards from the stool. With the intense angle of the heels she struggled to get them flat on the ground and stand normally. With a huff of frustration she grabbed onto Hiccup’s shoulder and pulled herself to her feet, immediately stumbling forwards.

The heels were thin and the boots had only a tiny portion that contacted the ground. The extreme angle of the firm leather around her ankles and feet forced her to stand completely upright or risk falling. Her feet and ankles shook at the unfamiliar angle, and Astrid wavered in place to even remain standing, her breasts bouncing erotically on her chest.

“These are meant to make walking extremely difficult,” Hiccup explained brightly to her as she held out her arms to remain balanced. She noticed that wearing them made her significantly taller, as she was at eye level with her boyfriend for the first time in years. “You can’t really bend your ankles or feet at all, and it is really unsteady to walk on flat ground. Hills or uneven ground would be almost impossible. What do you think?”

While odd and very uncertain to stand in, they were growing on her quickly. She had never even imagined using tall heels could cause such a result. With her legs trapped in the leather stockings she would be much slower to move anywhere by herself for fear of falling. It meant she was slow and vulnerable already, and with much longer legs undoubtably looked more attractive. The flames burned brightly within her, and she wanted more. “They’re, uh, unconventional. Can you make them tighter?” The leggings were firmly pulled onto her legs, but she wanted to make sure they stayed there.

Hiccup chuckled and agreed, bending down beside her. He grabbed the belts protruding from the very tops of the leggings around her thighs, and pulled each one tightly, pressing deep into her skin. Astrid let out a quiet groan of pleasure as he did so, the action exciting her far more than it should have. He ignored the hanging straps on the side of her thighs and moved downwards, repeating the same tightening with the belts above her knees and then ankles, tightly locking the heels on her feet and the leggings onto her legs almost like a second skin. The final result was her legs tightly confined in the brown leather, feeling constrained and very secure. She was extremely happy already, and anticipation ran through her at having similar things done to the rest of her body.

“What’s next?” She asked impatiently, the cold air of the room brushing over her skin. She lowered her arms and tried to get used to the ballet-length boots, carefully readjusting her stance with baby steps. 

“Have you ever heard of a corset?” Hiccup asked, grabbing another leather device and moving towards her.

She had indeed, though they were rarely used on Berk. She perked up as he brought it before her, made of thick leather with several belts at the back to tighten it down, and a leather loop on each side at the bottom as well as the top. It looked entirely too small for her, like it would be crush her waist into a tiny size – so she wanted to wear it immediately.

Astrid raised her arms in a gesture for him to start. Hiccup acted quickly, unstrapping the belts and slipping the leather around her waist. He rotated around to her back where the belts rested and slid them through their loops, cinching the leather piece together. Astrid looked down at herself as it happened, a quiet sigh of gratification running through her as the leather pushed against the smooth skin of her stomach and sides. The bottom of the corset began at her hips and went upwards, following the curve of her figure to right below her breasts. As Hiccup removed the slack and the leather pressed into her, the top of the corset shoved her breasts outwards slightly, eliciting another moan from her. She blushed more at the sound, thankful her boyfriend wasn’t commenting on the sounds she made.

“Make it tighter,” she asked in a pant.

He obliged, grabbing the belts one by one and pulling them even further, squeezing the leather into a much smaller size and compressing her waist. She sucked in a breath as the middle of her figure grew thinner and thinner into a narrow hourglass shape, the constraining feeling making her body burn brighter and brighter. She kept silent as he continued tightening the corset until her eager pants became a little hard to get in and out. Hiccup cinched out what little slack he could and then slid the ends of the belts into their holders before stepping back. “Ready to keep going?” he asked.

Astrid nodded, very distracted by the smooth leather rubbing her body. Between the leggings compressing her legs and the corset pushing breath out of her, she was already in paradise. But there was far more where they had come from.

Hiccup moved to her sides, grabbing the belts hanging off the side of the leggings and bringing them upwards to the bottom loops of the corset. He slid them through and tightened them down, connecting the leather pieces together. Astrid watched with sensual interest, realizing that the corset would now keep the leggings on her no matter how hard she struggled. She was trapped in them and their limiting heels, unsteady, uncertain and increasingly helpless.

“Time for the main part,” Hiccup cut into her internal desires as he left to go grab the largest leather pieces on the table. Astrid watched unsteadily on her tall heels as he grabbed it all and returned to her. What he held was far more complicated than the last pieces, covered in many belts and a strange array of leather stitching. “I spent the most time on this one, like you asked,” he continued. “I wanted something impossible to escape from, while making your, uh, chest stick out uncovered.”

She could barely keep from shaking in her excitement. The bizarre contraption of leather was unknown but was seconds away from taking away her freedom. She couldn’t wait for it, not anymore. “Stop talking and get it on me!” she almost begged.

“Put your arms behind your back then,” he ordered playfully, moving behind her.

She obeyed instantly, letting her arms cross being her, with her hands resting on her bare ass cheeks, surprised to find them shoved outwards by both the leggings and the corset pressing into them on either side. Hiccup didn’t let her think about this, grasping one arm and sliding it into an overly small leather sleeve. He guided her arm down forcefully into it, the leather harness coming up to her shoulders before her hand was forced through an even narrower part and then into a tiny round space, where she was forced to curl her hand into a tight fist in order to fit. The sleeve now covered her entire arm up to the shoulder, and with her hand balled up inside the end of it she couldn’t move her fingers in any way.

Hiccup reached for her other arm and slid another sleeve onto it, the same process repeating. When he was done, he released both her arms and moved in front of her. Astrid wiggled them behind her, finding the leather fully covering them in a several-sizes-too-small tightness and making her hands completely useless and crammed next to each other to fit in the small space for them. She liked where this was going, especially considering that the long leather gloves had belts at several points.

Grabbing pieces of the leather harness connected to the sleeves from behind her, Hiccup pulled them over her shoulders and crossed them over each other above her breasts, then guided them down back under her arms and to the middle of her back. The action placed smooth leather over and around her shoulders, which she quickly learned was to hold the harness in place as Hiccup belted up the ends behind her. As he tightened it down and it pressed into the sides of her neck and torso, Astrid let out a pleasured groan. She could feel only belts dangling from the harness now, and she knew what would happen next, she just wasn’t sure how it would bind her.

Hiccup moved to stand behind her, grabbed her trapped wrists in the sleeve in his hands, then twisted them upwards and inwards so that her fisted hands rose up her back and into a reverse prayer. Astrid squirmed at the odd angle; she had always been very flexible but was unused to the position. Just what exactly was he doing?

Hiccup took the belts around her covered wrists and coupled them together, tightening them down so that her wrists were held in the odd position high on her back, forcing her hands, still trapped in their tight fists, to press against each other firmly. He then moved down to her elbows and grabbed the belts hanging off of them, before connecting them to the opposite elbow and pulling them together.

Astrid gasped as he slowly compressed her elbows and forearms into a single pillar together on her back, facing upwards instead of down, the bizarre binding stretching the muscles in her shoulders and arms to accommodate it. She winced in discomfort and looked down as he continued to pull her elbows together, watching as her shoulders were forced backwards and her chest was shoved outwards in front of her, her breasts seeming to swell in size and block the ground, hiding her legs from sight. With a final grunt Hiccup forced her arms together into a full reverse prayer on her back, the belts holding it in place.

Stumbling sideways in a mix of pleasure and strained muscles, Astrid wobbled on her high heels as the full harness came together. She breathed heavily as she acclimated to the feeling of her arms being tightly pinned behind her, her balled fists pressed against the back of her neck and her elbows pinned together at the middle of her back.

“Oh… gods, Hiccup,” she moaned as she lightly pulled at the intense harness, finding her arms could barely move at all. “This is… this is really…”

“Not done yet,” he interrupted, grinning at her shocked reaction as he went to work on the remaining belts of the harness. Astrid looked down in distracted interest as he quickly belted the harness to the top loops of the corset, connecting them firmly and pulling the harness down more into her shoulders when he pulled them tight. Her outfit was now all connected into once piece, making escape even more impossible.

He moved to work on two more belts, wrapping them once around her torso, one below her outstretched chest and one above it, riding over the top of the harness and pinning it down into the tops of her breasts, pushing them out even farther. As he tightened them down she realized they were also connected to the back of her bound arms, pressing the armbinder further into her back and pinning the entire harness against her torso. Astrid sucked in gasps one after the other as he finished, the final result making her body burn with excitement brighter than ever before. Her arms were all but immobilized against her own body, shoved into the leather harness insanely tightly. Her limbs felt warm and stuffy in their restrained leather bindings, while her outstretched breasts, nipples and ass shivered in the cold. Gods, this was surpassing every expectation she dared to hope for. And she wasn’t even fully bound yet!

“H-H-Hiccup-p,” she managed to get out in a high-pitched voice. “W-what comes n-now?”

He was already prepared for her request. He held a large iron ring in his hands, the metal forged smoothly and into a thin size, with several strips of leather connecting to it and then into other strips, connecting to several belts. The ring was padded with thin cloth on the top and bottom. Her curiosity of what is was, distracted by her insides burning with desire, was answered when he put the leather straps of the device onto her head. He took his time in adjusting them properly, rotating the metal ring over to rest on her face, just over her mouth.

“Open as wide as you can,” he demanded while he grabbed the ring and waited.

Astrid obeyed instantly, opening her mouth as far as she could. Hiccup held her jaw open with one hand and used the other to shove the top of the metal ring into her mouth. He pushed it into place to rest against the roof of her mouth just behind her upper teeth, and then forced in the other side of the ring, Astrid breathing loudly as he pressed it into the opposite place behind her bottom teeth. He pulled his hands out and let her soft lips fall back onto the edges of the smooth metal. Astrid moved her head and probed her tongue around the circular ring, feeling her mouth forced as wide open as it could possibly go. This was not what she expected.

Hiccup continued working on the gag harness, strapping down the belts around her head. Straps became taut going from either side of the ring to the back of her head. One tightened under her chin and forced her jaw to remain in place, not that she could have opened it any farther. Two more straps connected to the ones crossing her cheeks, heading upwards and meeting to become one just above her nose. The singular strap went over the top of her head and down to the back where it met all the others. She felt her boyfriend lift her braid and run the top belt through it instead of over it, keeping her hair in one piece. She let out a noise of pleasure as he pulled the entire harness tightly together, making the straps bite into her cheeks and firmly hold the ring gag in her mouth. Since it covered her entire head and was strapped up in multiple places, she wouldn’t be able to get the ring out of her mouth without help. She was effectively gagged in an albeit unusual way.

“What do you think?” He asked after he was done, looking at her with restrained lust clear on his face.

Astrid squirmed in her bindings and stuck her tongue out of the gag, a string of saliva slipping off of the metal ring. It was highly unusual and very Hiccup, she had to admit. She felt uncharacteristically exposed in a different way to have her mouth pinned wide open. It made her vulnerable instead of silent, a strong addition to the vulnerability she already felt by her leather prison. The harness wrapping around her head was a surprise turn on for her, and the unusual gag’s embarrassment was quickly adding to it. She felt herself starting to drool slowly from her open mouth and was unable to stop it with her tongue. A drop of her saliva fell from her bottom lip and splashed onto her bare breast, before gently trickling down the front of it. Astrid flushed even more, humiliated that she was now forced to drool over herself to boot. As embarrassing as it was, the humiliation was highly arousing.

“I relly liy et,” she answered out of the metal ring, the sound of her barely understandable voice turning her on far more than it should have. She could barely communicate, a cherry on top of being helpless. “Eh ley ehreying?”

“Not yet,” Hiccup answered. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a thick ring of padded leather, a belt wrapping around it. “We have to make sure you’re collared properly, Dragon Rider.”

The shift of his voice into a low, rough tone and the leather collar in his hands was more than enough to make her shiver in delight. It was two layers of thick leather, with a small loop sticking out of one side. She carefully stepped forward to close the gap between them, tripping slightly over the uncomfortable heels. She stared at the collar and then into his eyes with want, the forge quiet other than her heavy breathing.

He looked somewhat abashed for a moment as he brought the collar upwards between them. “I made sure to label it correctly,” he said as he turned it over in his hand. “I know it’s a bit…. unexpected… but I hope you’ll like the addition to your outfit.” Two simple words were carefully marked into the front of the leather, large in size and impossible to miss.

Dragon Whore.

It was a name that had been whispered about her for years due to her closeness to Hiccup and her status as a dragon rider. Mixed emotions rushed through her at the sight. Humiliation from the title. Anger at the insinuations behind it. But the pure exhilaration of it overpowered the others. The thought of being labeled so low and being helpless to match, to be collared with the simple name and to become one with it, to have no choice but to accept it because she couldn’t do anything else… Oh gods the drive within her almost hurt.

She stuttered out her thoughts quickly. “Ut et on ee.”

Hiccup grinned and the slight discomfort of potentially offending her faded from his face. He brought it up to her neck and wrapped it around her slender skin, walking behind her to buckle it and pull it tight. Astrid shook in pleasure as he did, staring upwards as the thick leather device closed around her neck and pushed into it. She gasped as he pulled it much tighter than expected, digging deep into her neck and cutting off her air completely. Squirming in her harness she tried to turn around, but Hiccup held tightly onto the belt and used his free hand to wrap around her chest, his hand running over her heaving breasts. She silently groaned in pleasure as his skin gently rubbed over hers, finding and squeezing her nipple in a teasing fashion. The careful touch combined with the lack of air and extremely tight leather was fanning the flames of a wildfire, and her squirming was quickly turning to full-body shaking of desire. She was being strangled by leather and her skintight leather bonds prevented her doing anything to stop it.

Seconds went by and his grip held tight. Astrid’s face began to lose color, and she looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes half-lidden with thrill and a thick string of saliva hanging down from the ring gag. Part of her was filled with adrenaline and desperation for air, while the other trusted her best friend not to hurt her. As her choking went on longer desperation started to win and her squirming increased to frantic struggles, her enlarged breasts flailing from side to side with every twist of her bound torso. Her arms refused to budge, tightly confined in their harness behind her. She hopelessly tried to pull away but he held strong, and she was forced to stand there defenselessly as black spots started to swim in her vision. Hiccup moved his head forward and planted a loving kiss on her cheek, before suddenly releasing the tightness of the collar.

Astrid gasped for air as her neck was released, bending over slightly to take deep breaths in through her mouth and nose. She panted loudly for a while, replenishing the lost air in her lungs while also marveling that she was kind of disappointed it stopped so soon. She had never been choked before but the idea had always been there in her head, and she had been curious how it would feel to be done with leather. Hiccup must have noticed her interest in it when he measured her neck the previous day. By the gods, she was giving into every single fantasy she had.

Hiccup gently pulled the collar tight again, pressing into her neck deeply but not fully choking her. She was very satisfied with this and let him buckle it off securely with the loop facing the front below the words, not that she could do anything about it. She turned her head to test the feel of the thick leather choker, finding it taut and preventing her from bending her head too much. The knowledge of her new title, labeled on a collar she couldn’t even reach for anyone to see was excitingly degrading. It was who she was now.

Her boyfriend ran his hands down her leather covered sides and looked at her lovingly, and very clearly enjoying the results of his work. “How do you feel?” He asked seriously.

Astrid moaned in delight, shifting her body in the tight restraints and looking back at him with what she was sure was a tomato red face, mouth forced open by a massive ring gag.

“I… luh it,” she managed to say. Breathing was slightly challenging between the squeezing corset and collar, and her voice was quieter because of it. And her answer was completely honest. This was far more intense than any fantasy she had came up with in the last two weeks. Her entire body was bound in tight leather, restricting her from moving and imprisoning her arms so tightly against her back that she couldn’t even move them. This wasn’t playing with some leather straps in the woods like she thought she would end up being forced to do. This was completely different, far more intense.

She twisted around and inspected herself as best she could, looking at everything binding her. She was much taller than usual, the towering high heels forcing her unto the very tips of her toes and making her legs look long and slender, wrapped into skin-tight leggings and belted at several points to make them secure. They were still hard to stand in, and every tiny step she took still made her sway dangerously. Going anywhere herself would be incredibly dangerous, for she was highly likely to fall and with her arms bound she would have no way to protect herself, let alone get back up onto the tall heels afterwards. Her hips and crotch were bare for all to see, the smooth creamy skin unprotected by leather and revealing her most private area openly. The round cheeks of her ass were forced out from being squeezed between the corset and leggings, making it look far larger. It was almost begging to be touched and groped, highlighted as it was.

Her already naturally thin waist was tightened down even more by the leather corset, compressing it inwards a good amount and making the area feel and look extremely narrow. Having her body forced into the much-fantasized hourglass female figure and making her ass look bigger in the process was an incredible turn on for Astrid, especially because she couldn’t do anything about it. The added fact that it made it slightly harder to breathe was just icing on the cake. The top of it also helped to push her breasts upwards and off her chest.

Astrid moaned lowly at what her bondage had done to her chest, looking down in exhilaration. Freed of her bindings her ample breasts were large and perky, but with the corset pushing upwards and the armbinder harness forcing her shoulders backwards and her chest forwards, her breasts looked to be massive, blocking her view of the ground in front of her. They were uncovered and openly presented in the most sexual way possible, free to be groped by anyone that wanted to. Her nipples were large and hard from the entire experience, poking out noticeably and impossible to miss. And outstretched and unprotected as they were, any time she moved her body her breasts would bounce around erotically, a feeling she had never experienced before since they were always compressed under breast bindings. She couldn’t help but feel appreciative of their size and how they felt to be exposed. They were heavy and large on her chest, rounded perfectly and smooth to the touch, and they jiggled constantly with every small move she made. She felt very much like a woman instead of a warrior with them forced out for display and she was enjoying every second of it.

Hiccup had taken her requests to be embarrassed to heart when he made the outfit. With her breasts, ass and crotch so sexually exaggerated, she felt completely exposed even bound as tightly as she was. And it was a carnal embarrassment within her, burning low through her entire body, because she was unable to cover or hide herself no matter what she did. She was provocatively bound in the middle of her village, seconds away from discovery, and could barely even move if discovered.

She couldn’t see the harness her arms were trapped inside of but she could see the tight leather straps wrapping around her shoulders and across her upper chest, digging into her skin deeply. And she could certainly feel her arms pinned against her back within the smooth material of the absurdly tight gloves, their tight harness pressed into her spine. Her shoulders ached already to hold the extreme angles, and her arms were so tightly pinned together that she couldn’t even wiggle them. Her hands were so firmly compressed in fists in the end of the gloves that her fingers had no room to budge. Their tiny confinement behind the leather, added to being pinned together and behind her back, made self-escape completely impossible.

While the reverse prayer harness was straining to maintain Astrid found she adored it. Her arms were so compressed into her back that she almost had no arms at all, displaying her large breasts, bare hips and long legs instead as all she was. It objectified her body in all the right ways. Combined with the collar labeling her in such a degrading way, she felt completely powerless and vulnerable, sexualized as a helpless woman. Locked up so tightly, she was almost a toy. She could be taken advantage of by anyone, groped, spanked and touched anywhere. She had never been this helpless, this vulnerable in her life and it was unimaginably erotic.

The ring gag harness strapped onto her head was unconventional but was a vital piece of her subjugation. The thin iron ring forcing her jaw open fully was oddly humiliating, showing the insides of her mouth at all times. She couldn’t open or close it any further, only move her tongue to feel the large ring and struggle to pronounce intelligible words. Pinned open as it was, she was unable to stop herself from drooling and strands of saliva would constantly spill out and hang down, eventually falling onto the bare skin of her breasts or the ground below. The fully-open mouth was inviting and demeaning, looking like a sexual invitation. And the leather harness tightly secured to her head pinned it in place, digging into her face to stop it from moving. Much like the rest of her bindings, there was no chance of her being able to remove it.

Taking everything in at one, Astrid moaned at the intensity of her imprisonment’s sensations. She squirmed as best she could, unsteadily moving from side to side on her wobbly heels. She strained her arms uselessly behind her and panted with effort as the leather held them tight. Her actions bounced her breasts from side to side, a much more pronounced motion due to their outstretched size.

She was so damn happy she asked Hiccup to help; this was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. She didn’t even know she could feel so helpless or look so vulnerable. He had turned her into a leather-bound tramp, labeled degradingly and at his mercy. Every little motion of her body fanned the fires of pleasure inside of her, making her skin tingle with pure thrill. She almost wished her hands were free so they could roam down to between her legs, where the fiery passion of her treatment had been building up for hours.

Hiccup cleared his throat and interrupted her enjoyment, crimson in the face and seeming to enjoy her being bound almost as much as she was. “I’m glad you like everything. Can you struggle to escape for a while? I want to make sure everything holds up.”

Astrid’s stimulated face looked back at him and lightly nodded. She was almost positive of the leather’s security and tightness but it wouldn’t hurt to be sure.

Yanking her arms harshly as best she could in the harness, she jerked her torso from side to side, flinging her breasts wildly on her chest, joined by the flapping of her golden blonde hair. She wobbled forward as she lost her balance with each step, swaying on the tiny heels as she struggled to both escape the harsh armbinder and remain standing. Hiccup stood back and watched intently as she tottered on them dangerously, panting in effort to loosen her arms the slightest bit. She wrenched her arms behind her every way she could think of, straining her muscles against the firm leather straps and whining quietly with pleasure when even a single wiggle was near impossible.

Minutes passed with her gasps of exertion filling the small room as she kept straining, her confident nature trying to achieve something. Her stubbornness to escape the armbinder slowly died out as her arms ached even more and felt just as tight as when she started. She halfheartedly stopped her efforts to pull them out of their vertical column, accepting that they were too tightly bound to move. There was no way in Hel she was getting out of it. Gods, did it feel good to try though.

Standing still in the room and facing away from Hiccup, she tried to work her strained jaw pinned open with the large iron ring, pushing against it with her tongue. Drool spilled out of her mouth as she worked tenaciously to make it budge even a little bit, falling onto her heaving breasts and slipping down her skin slicked with sweat from her struggles. Astrid gave that up quickly when she realized there was no slack at all for her to pull it out without help. The harness strapped around her head held it firmly inside her mouth from every angle, immobilizing her jaw in its accessible wide-open state. Without hands it was useless to even try removing it.

Astrid looked down at her suffocating tight corset and realized it was not coming off without another’s help. It was not designed to in the first place, and it was held there by both her arm harness and her leggings. There was no point in even trying to touch it.

She bent over to look at her movement-impairing leggings, seeing them strapped in as tight as ever and held up by the attaching straps to the corset. She blew out an annoyed breath from her mouth and tried to get them off anyway, raising one foot shakily off the floor and trying to push it against the belt wrapped around the other leg’s ankle. Loosing her other support made her instantly unbalanced and she yelped in panic as she floundered to stay standing, lurching forwards with her heels loudly clacking into the dirt. Astrid’s torso slammed lightly into the wooden wall of the room breasts-first, pinning them against the rough wood as she perilously recovered and pushed herself upwards, using the surface as a support.

Feeling mortified after nearly falling on her face, Astrid managed to get back up to standing height and pushed herself off of the wall, wobbling backwards and carefully turning around. Her boyfriend had watched the entire thing and looked torn between laughing and helping her.

“I ant et ou,” she informed him in embarrassed euphoria. Maybe with hours of effort she could manage to create a tiny scrap of wiggle room for her arms, but it looked like she wasn’t going anywhere for the moment.

“What was that?” he asked cheekily, crossing his arms. “I couldn’t understand you, Dragon Whore.”

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the slanderous words and cautiously stumbled over to him, taking every step anxiously in case she tripped. She managed to reach her cocky boyfriend and stopped in front of him, glaring at his laughing eyes.

“I ant et ou,” she repeated, trying to pronounce the words clearly but failing miserably through the gag. “Eh oo ight.”

Hiccup accepted her answer and glanced down at her elongated legs with appreciation. “Good, everything is working correctly, especially the boots. Let’s get the rest of the outfit on you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wha?! Er ore?!” Astrid’s heart skipped a beat at the words, electricity mixed with euphoria seeming to jolt through her body. Her eyes widened and her annoyance faded, replaced with pure disbelief. He wasn’t done yet? She could hardly move! She was completely at his mercy! What else could he possibly put on her?

Hiccup brushed past her and returned to the bench, where she now noticed several leather items still remained. He pulled two coiled belts from the assortment, each only an arm’s length in size, and returned back to her.

“I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself,” he informed her with genuine care. “So lets restrict your legs a bit more.”

Astrid watched incapably as he dropped to his knees, barely able to see what he was doing due to her outstretched breasts blocking her view. He wrapped one belt around her legs at knee-height, pushing it up against the leather leggings just above them. He looped it fully around both legs and then belted it tightly, pulling her knees into each other in an oppressive tug. Astrid wavered and adjusted her footing in alarm as her knees were shoved against one another, the belt holding them tightly together while leaving her lower legs alone. The change made standing even harder to maintain, and she shakily readjusted her stance with small baby steps.

Hiccup sat back for a moment and looked up at her. “How is that? Can you still walk?”

Astrid frowned around her ring gag and moved forwards a single step, teetering when the action made her off balance. Her knees being pulled together made raising her legs for each step impossible, forcing her to wobble from side to side to move. Gods, now she was even slower and even more likely to fall. Why was it turning her on so damn much?

“Eh, lets be sure,” Hiccup interrupted, grabbing the other strap.

He put it down by her feet and then reached over to her right foot and grabbed the boot firmly, lifting it off of the ground. Astrid yelped in surprise at the action, swaying dangerously on her remaining foot. Hiccup pulled the boot he was holding over to the other and set it down a slight distance apart, restoring her balance. She glared down at him for the action, knowing he was well aware of how close he had come to sending her down to the hard dirt beneath them with no way to break her fall.

He picked up the second belt and coiled it around one ankle, just above the belt at the joint that held her foot firmly inside of each boot. He looped the end through and pulled it over to the other ankle, repeating the wrap around it. Carefully pushing it through the iron frame of the end, he pulled it tight, compressing each ankle with another belt on top of the leather leggings and connecting her ankles with a very short strap.

Astrid tried to move her head to see around her breasts to view the result. Her ankles were now tied together with a strap the length of a single finger, forcing her feet to stand next to each other at all times. Astrid carefully tested the new binding as Hiccup stood back up and watched. She moved one foot forward a fraction of a step and pulled the strap taut, forced to end it there and repeat the tiny motion with the other foot, only gaining her another tiny little step. She groaned at the unexpected impairment, realizing she was now forced to hobble insanely slowly to move in any direction, on top of the risk of falling or tripping on her already perilous ballet heels. With the two new belts on her legs she was far more helpless. Before she could still walk, but now she was restricted to a puny shuffle in any direction.

She couldn’t use her legs to run anymore, and that realization sent incredible thrills through her. With her arms bound behind her and her legs almost completely impaired, she still had the slightest bit of freedom but was completely unable to access it, at the mercy of anyone around her. They could touch her and she couldn’t resist it no matter how hard she struggled. They could grab her and she couldn’t outrun them, no matter how fast she hobbled to get away. She had no power at all now – and it was deliriously addicting.

Hiccup appreciatively ran his eyes up and down her body, looking like he really wanted to do more than look. She looked back at him passionately, sure she looked very interesting between her exposed body and face intoxicated with pleasure. He met her half-lidded eyes and seemed to decide something, walking back over to the desk one last time.

Astrid turned her head to watch him as he pocketed some of the small remaining items, picking up the remaining one and slowly unwinding it as he neared her. It was a thin leather cord, seeming to be about her height in length as he let it spool out into his other hand. She excitedly wondered what it could possibly be for as he got closer, well aware that her arms, legs and mouth were now fully secured.

Hiccup caught the end of the cord, ending in a small metal fastener. He stepped up directly in front of her and used that hand to push up her chin so she was looking at the ceiling. Astrid obeyed the forced movement and stood there idly wondering what was next, realizing what it was as soon as she felt the tug on her collar. Hiccup slid the fastener through the collar’s thick loop above her new title and cinched it tight, then stepped back and let his hand slide down the leather leash until it reached the end.

Grinning maliciously, he tugged it hard towards him, pulling the loop taut and tightening the thick collar around her neck to a chokingly tight grip. Astrid gasped for air and hobbled forwards at the pull, her baby steps bringing her a bit of slack and releasing some of the force on her neck. She gazed at him with fiery submission as he pulled her completely up to him, stopping a breath away from his face.

“Do you like your leash, Dragon Whore?” he asked in a degrading tone, having long since caught on to the feelings within her the label flared when it was used.

Astrid nodded dumbly, eyes locked on the thick leather cord running from her collar. None of her fantasies had included either item but wearing them both made her feel so tantalizingly good that she wouldn’t have it any other way. She was labeled degradingly and was now leashed like a common animal, allowing anyone holding it to pull her around like an object and she would have no choice but to stumble along with them, her breasts bouncing suggestively with every stagger of her heels. The small cord seemed to take away the last scrap of freedom she had.

“Good,” Hiccup replied, his tone low and attractively rugged as he continued speaking down to her. “Because its not coming off. You are trapped in that tight little leather package and you won’t be able to escape it, no matter how hard you struggle. Every single strap and sleeve is custom-sized just for you. They won’t get loose; they won’t get comfortable, they won’t even let you even squirm. You can say whatever you want too, and no one will ever understand you, especially if they shove something into that big hole first.”

Astrid moaned loudly as he continued, peering up at him submissively, the humiliating belittlement resounding deeply through her because she knew every word he said was right.

“You’re not the Great Astrid Hofferson right now. You’re not really anything. All you are is tightly packaged whore, a set of big boobs and huge ass that anyone can touch as much as they want. You’re just the Dragon Whore of Berk, and nothing else.”

He pulled her leash down slightly as he finished, making her bend down submissively in front of him. Astrid panted with ecstasy as her body buzzed with fire from her head to her tightly compressed toes. By the Gods, nothing could have ever prepared her for this.

The room felt like it was burning around her. Her skin was slick with sweat as her mind and body enjoyed everything that was happening. The fires that had been steadily rising within her had long since grown out of her control, and she had left her restraint burn with it. She groaned loudly, the pleasured noise resonating through the room and beyond. The sensations of leather surrounding her body and pressing inwards, rubbing against her smooth skin everywhere, restricting her movement if not stopping it entirely… It was a feeling unlike anything she could have ever imagined. The degradation from her best friend, the harsh label written on her collar, her openly presented and exaggerated breasts and ass… and the tight prison she was in, encasing her warm body against her will and filling her mind with nothing else other than this moment. Everything made her burn. The fire seemed to burn brightest right between her legs, begging to be touched. She didn’t care about where she was, or who saw her, or anything. She only wanted more.

Hiccup pulled her head up with a choking yank, putting his smug face against her heavily flushed one. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked quietly.

“Yeth, othe yeth!” she moaned as warm drool spilled from her mouth and down the valley between her breasts, her words unintelligible but the pleasure-driven pants communicating more than well enough.

He smirked at her reply and bent his head down to her massive breasts, sweat-soaked and heaving with every pant of her chest. “It looks like this outfit was designed for your body to be groped everywhere. I better test it to be sure it works.”

Astrid groaned at his words, the intent behind them making her skin buzz even more. All she wanted to do was be touched, and his offer made her internal roar of excitement only increase. She hobbled a few steps forward and shoved her outstretched chest into him, communicating just how much she wanted it.

He didn’t hesitate, putting his hands against the sides of her ample breasts and kneading them softly. Astrid drooled out a sigh of pleasure as he rubbed and massaged them, cupping their large size as he did so. She had never had her breasts touched intimately before, and his gentle yet firm touch on her unrestricted boobs was unlike any other touch she had felt from him to date. He continued kneading them as she moaned, closing her eyes as his fingers strayed to their tips, brushing over her rigidly hard nipples and squeezing them lightly. Astrid grew more lightheaded with every second of the intimate touches, every sensation in her body seeming to overload her limit and push it farther.

One of Hiccup’s hands dropped and slid down her side, running over the leather corset and sliding around to her expanded ass. He reached down and cupped her enlarged ass cheek, firmly gripping it and kneading it even as his other hand continued to grope her breasts. The combined touches pressed loud gasps out of her mouth with every fondle, making her eyes loose focus in the sheer wildfire of pleasure running through her. Astrid’s bound knees grew weak with every touch and she swayed on her feet, knowing internally she wouldn’t be able to stand for much longer at this rate.

His touches started to get rougher, pulling at her skin and teasing her nipples harshly, making her gasps only get louder. His hand on her ass gripped hard with every push and pull of her skin, spreading her ass and releasing it in provocative manner. The hand eventually released her rear and slid forward, running over her bare hip and to her crotch, where the fire burned brightest.

Astrid squirmed in her tight leather bindings, writhing in them uselessly as his rough hand slowly pushed downwards to where her body wanted it most. She desperately strained to do something, anything at all to make his hand reach the burning area faster. She pushed against his body and groaned loudly with desire, completely lost in her need for the extremely intimate contact. His hand drew ever closer, running over her creamy skin and getting lower, almost enough to reach it…

The loud blast of a war horn echoing over the village tore both of them out of the moment. Hiccup jolted backwards from her in surprise, while Astrid spun around with panic and tripped on her tiny ankle strap, loosing her balance and falling forwards breasts-first with an alarmed shriek. Hiccup saw her fall in time and pulled back on her leash to save her, instantly yanking the collar crushingly tight against her neck. Her shriek was suppressed to a silent gasp instantly as the collar pulled small enough to cut off her air completely. The leash became taut, stopping her fall but holding her up by her neck and harshly strangling her. With wide eyes Astrid frantically wobbled her heels forward step-by-step to offset the intense pressure, eventually pushing herself back to a standing position after several very long seconds. The collar loosened as she did, and she choked in air to refill her desperate lungs.

The panic of being discovered still running through her alongside burning desire, she spun her head towards the doorway to the room, thankfully finding it empty except than the two of them. She carefully rotated her heels beneath her, turning around to face Hiccup who was listening intently to the town outside of the forge. Another loud blast quickly roared through the village, this time accompanied by the sounds of Vikings and dragons alike waking from slumber.

Two blasts. It meant an emergency meeting of Berk’s council had just been summoned.

Right now. When she was that close. Gods be damned.

“Crap!” Hiccup whispered as the bustle of people outside grew louder. “Astrid, I have to go, my dad will need me at this!”

“Wah?!” She angrily choked back, chest still heaving. He couldn’t leave her like this! Something important was going on, at now of all times in her entire life for some damn reason. “Unie nee!” she demanded.

“I can’t untie you,” Hiccup shot back at her, glancing worriedly at the flap to the rest of the forge. “It will take way too long, and someone might come looking for me here when I don’t make it there in time.”

Astrid stared at him in disbelief, knowing he was right but increasingly furious all the same. Whatever important situation was going on, she was going to spend it helplessly bound in leather, hidden in the forge until it was over. Her pride was hurting just as much as her desires.

She angrily pulled at her arms in a vain hope of freeing them and getting out of this herself, but a few seconds of the desperate wiggles had no effect on anything.

Hiccup glanced back at the door and then to her, seeming to come to a decision. He walked over to one of the wooden supports of the building and pulled the leash firmly after him. Astrid let out a choked gasp as the collar pulled taut and silenced her reply, and with a questioning glare she wobbled towards him. She slowly came up next to him and prepared to ask what he was doing, only to see her boyfriend wrapping the end of the leash around the wooden pillar and tying it off.

“Ur iying e oo la illar?!” She shrieked indignantly in a low voice, furious blue eyes glaring into his.

Hiccup pulled the knot tight and looked back at her apologetically. “I’m finishing the rest of your outfit! I’ll be back to untie you when the meeting ends. This way you can enjoy yourself a little bit since we got interrupted.”

“Ut I nee-” her livid retort shifted to a moan as his hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them lovingly. Her anger was mixed back in with intense pleasure and she wanted to hit him for it as her head rolled back slightly.

“Just stay here and enjoy this,” he told her as his hands softly roamed over her body relentlessly and the voices outside grew steadily louder, mixed with the roars of dragons. He dropped one hand and reached into the pocket of his tunic, pulling out a small oddly-shaped strap of leather with a belt over it, the strap stretching out on both sides. “I’ll come back for you. Maybe I’ll even pull you back to my house just like this so you can spend the night. You can sleep in your tight little restraints after I play with you.”

The unexpected offer made her insides twist with obscene thrill and distracted her from Hiccup raising the leather device onto her face. She uttered an unintelligible question before the smooth leather was pushed against her eyes and held there, blocking out all light and forcing her into a world of darkness.

“Wha ar u oing?!” she demanded apprehensively as she felt him pushing it under her existing gag harness and wrapping the sides around her head. As the smooth cuts of the leather slid into place over her eyes and around her nose, covering only her ability to see and leaving her head untouched, she realized it was a custom-fit leather blindfold. 

“Hiccuh!” she shouted his name indignantly into her dark world, yanking to free her arms from their tight armbinder. This wasn’t part of the plan! She twisted where she stood in a vain attempt to get it off of her, chest starting to heave with effort and her breasts bouncing from side to side. 

She felt him move behind her and harshly pull the straps on the sides of her head tight, before connecting the belt and tightening it down against her head. The action pinned the blindfold against her eyes and prevented it from slipping off, doubly secure from the gag harness over it holding it down.

She twisted her head around once he released it, drool flying from her open mouth as she tried to locate her boyfriend. “Hiccuh! Ake eth ohh!” She had never been blindfolded before, and the helpless darkness combined with her tight bonds while leashed to a pillar like an animal was creating a burning desire that was quickly overpowering her anger at being left there.

Her breasts were suddenly gripped tightly once more, making her jump with surprise. “Remember, you’re not Astrid right now,” his low voice said from in front of her, his hands tightly tweaking her nipples and making her squirm in place with an unwilling moan. “You’re just a toy.”

A cold metal device clamped onto her right nipple as he spoke, pinching it tight in an iron grip. Astrid involuntarily squealed at the abrupt sensation, pleasure mixed with a bit of pain running through her nipple and up into her breast. Hiccup’s hand slapped over her mouth and muffled the loud response from being heard. Astrid yelled distractedly behind his hand, but her protests were completely suppressed. He released her first breast and wordlessly clamped the same device onto her other nipple, restraining her next squeal. He kept his hand pinned over her mouth for several long seconds until she stopped her loud outcry, before gently removing it.

Astrid quietly moaned at the feeling of the clamps, their intense pressure unrelenting on her hard nipples. They tightly pinched the tips together in a ruthless hold, like Hiccup’s hands pinching them earlier but far stronger. She wrenched her torso from side to side in an effort to remove them, slinging her outstretched breasts around in the air and mewling at the sensation of the clamps pulling her nipples as she did. A minute of halfhearted struggling died down as the clamps held onto her firmly, clearly not releasing her without intervention. Sweating with effort, anger and thrill, Astrid accepted they were too tight to come off on their own and despairingly shifted on her feet and turned her head, looking for her boyfriend.

“That’s everything,” Hiccup’s voice came from down on the ground behind her. She felt the belt holding her knees together suddenly cinch insanely tight, shoving her knees harshly into each other with no slack to spare. Astrid floundered to stand for a moment and sputtered out an unintelligible question at the action, trying to get an explanation for her tingling nipples and also for whatever in Hel he was doing to her now.

Her ankle strap suddenly tightened in the same way, going as tight as possible around her ankles and squeezing her boots together into a rigid single column, making her legs feel somehow more bound. The already tiny gap between her boots was now gone, making her unable to walk! “I ar u ightening ee?!” she demanded apprehensively.

“I need to leave, but I want to make sure you’re secure,” his comforting voice came from her back, the gentle tone doing nothing to appease her outraged frustration with him. “I’m tightening everything as far as it will go.”

His words hit home when he grabbed the corset belts and yanked them even tighter, making Astrid gasp as it more air was pushed from her lungs as the leather constricted her waist even more narrowly. Her thin center was compacted down to a fraction of her natrual size without the leather corset and belted off once more, the new level of security pushing out her ass and breasts impossibly more. She let out a quiet moan at the feeling of the rigid leather around her waist, having reached a level she thought impossible. It was now hard to breathe but oh Gods, did it feel good.

Her harness was suddenly roughly yanked from behind, and Astrid flinched as each strap around her torso and arms was roughly tightened a bit further. His rough pulls of each strap eliminated the last scraps of slack there were, compressing her reverse prayer armbinder into a strict column of leather somehow less forgiving than before. The armbinder tightened as far it could, squeezing her arms inside almost painfully. The straps of the harness shoved deep into her shoulders and torso, pressing into her skin harshly, restricting her shoulders further backwards and shoving out her breasts hopelessly outwards, the iron clamps bouncing around with her chest.

Astrid let out her most genuine moan of the day at the new level of security, blindly squirming as best she could in the darkness behind her blindfold. Before was tight, but this was stifling. Her bindings were so exceedingly squeezed down onto her that even twisting her body was now challenging. Whatever room there was before was no gone, replaced with excessively tight bondage. Her arms had all but been removed from her body by the imprisoning leather.

She continued her moans of sensual enslavement, not really paying attention as Hiccup tightened her gag harness and blindfold as well, making the straps bite further into her face and head. Her attention was pulled when he grabbed the back of her collar and pulled it just a bit tighter, cutting off a portion of her already limited air as it constricted her neck further. Astrid took in terse, shallow breaths as he felt him buckle it securely, realizing in worry he had made it just tight enough to cut off most of her air and made it a conscious challenge to breathe.

She heard him finally step back, his warm hands running up her sides and gliding across her breasts. “Okay, you’re all set,” he said as he pulled at the clamps, tugging on her nipples and making her sputter out a restrained squeal of pleasure. “I’ll be back in a few hours to pick you up.”

Wait… a few hours? Her distracted mind focused on past emergency meetings, remembering them often taking several hours if not half of a day to get through important topics before ending the sessions. Most of the village would attend the entire thing, leaving the buildings empty and lifeless. And the chief and his son would likely be there for start to finish, meaning Hiccup wouldn’t be back for a very long time.

She was going to be tied like this for hours?!

Astrid furiously protested this with an unintelligible yell in what she assumed was his direction, the loud sound muffled by her tight collar. She was being bound in a shed like a common animal, forced to wait until her master returned! She didn’t want to be trapped like this for the whole night! 

“Have fun, Dragon Whore,” Hiccup suddenly whispered into her ear. Her bare ass was suddenly roughly smacked, making her shriek at the abrupt impact and stumble forward at the abrupt spanking, pulling her leash taut and choking herself completely. As her ass stung from the impact, she fearfully regained her footing and turned furiously to where his voice came from, hearing his footsteps jogging quickly away from her.

“Hiccuh!” she called in a small yet fierce voice, hearing the rustle of the cloth flap and the pair of footsteps fade away from the forge, joining the disorderly noise of the waking village outside. “Ar u lere?!”

She received no reply, only the sounds of dragons flapping their wings above the village and voices talking with one another, getting slowly quieter ever moment. She stood before the pillar uncertainly on her towering heels, half expecting Hiccup to come back.

The quieting roar of the awakened village slowly died down to nothing as the people of Berk reached and entered the great hall. The silence stretched on afterwards and Astrid realized she was very much alone.

She was going to hit him later. A lot. Maybe. If she was even released from this tonight.

Still burning with outrage in her leather restraints, Astrid tried one last time to free herself. She twisted and wrenched her body in a last-ditch effort to escape her custom-fitted bindings, choking in gasps of air through her tightened airway. She hopped in place with her bound legs in a vain effort to loosen the straps holding them together, but they held firm and continued pressing her legs against one another. With every hop her breasts bounced up into her face and her clamps soared with them, constantly yanking her very hard nipples and making them pulse with sensation – just as her outstretched ass bounced with them.

Drool flew wildly from her mouth as Astrid stopped hopping and pulled at her armbinder with all her might, tensing every muscle she had in a desperate attempt to achieve anything. She swung her torso from side to side rapidly, trying to loosen any of the straps holding the armbinder unto her. She moaned unwillingly as the clamps pulled with every swing of her boobs and made it hard to focus on her arms.

Minute after minute of hectic struggles passed as Astrid grew sweaty and fought for air as she strained. Every single strap held tightly to her skin, digging into her and not budging, the design of the belts holding each strap in place where Hiccup had tightened it to.

Astrid’s struggles died down slowly until she stopped completely, standing unsteadily with sweat and drool dripping down her chest. She gasped for breath, only able to draw in small amounts of fresh air with every wheeze.

She shrank and her anger faded away as she confirmed what she already knew: she was not going to escape these bindings.

Every piece of leather on her had been designed just for her, and to prevent her from escaping. Her arms and legs were firmly bound inside the gear, and everything was strapped down as tight as it would go with leather belts on the outside, each and every strap buckled in at the tightest possible setting. She could not reach or adjust a single one of these no matter what she did. She was completely at the mercy of anyone who found her and could do nothing about it.

There was no denying the raw twisting desire and pleasure she felt to be bound like this. Even humiliated as she was at being left here, the sheer unrelenting tightness and constant stimulation to her breasts was painfully exhilarating. Her insides were burning brighter than ever and the heat was focused between her legs, begging for more. Gods, this was something else.

She pulled at her taut leash and listened to the silence outside. The proximity of the village to her right now was only a further turn on. She looked like a tightly bound whore only a thin wall away from public view of everyone; all they would have to do is look inside the forge to find her helplessly bound and gagged with her most private parts on open display and begging to be used. And she wanted this. The risk of being discovered and humiliated was only adding to how she felt. She briefly imagined being towed around by Hiccup just like this before the village, all eyes on her as she was touched and used and unable to stop it…

Astrid shivered with delight. She thought of what Hiccup had said earlier about taking her home with him to continue, not sure if he was serious or not. If he was serious, she would be towed through the village and brought to his home, and would be at his mercy and touch in whatever way he liked.

She quickly decided that she wanted that to happen.

She wanted that, and she wanted her custom leather bindings to be used on her again after tonight. They were designed just for her and she fluttered with thrill when she fully realized he could do this to her whenever she wanted. 

She could even ask him to make more bindings for her. The realization that she could be bound in countless new ways, even more oppressing and tight than this one ran through her. She pictured herself at Dragon’s Edge in Hiccup’s hut, bound to the bed and her body restrained for him to use. She could be tied securely and left to squirm on the ground while Hiccup went ahead on a mission without her. She could be bound naked in her saddle on Stormfly while out on flights with him, or better yet next to him with his hands running all over her as they flew. He could bind her in her own custom leather restraints whenever she wanted.

Astrid burned with desire as countless ideas and inspiration flew through her, each tighter, more humiliating and more sexual than the last. She squirmed in her confinement, hands desperately wanting to move to her crotch but unable to move.

She had never imagined that she would feel like this, and now that she was here, she wanted nothing else. If she had her way, she was going to get very used to wearing leather.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Like my work? Look for more (I do lots of things just like this), and show support! Every comment means a lot!


End file.
